Kamen Rider Striker
by SoulRanger
Summary: With the gift of the Striker Driver, a young man begins a journey of justice in the city of Seattle, Washington.


**Legal Disclaimer-** The elements from the various **Kamen Rider** series are owned by Shoutarou Ishinomori- I lay no claim to ownership. I am writing myself into this series as the central character, and creating his alter ego of _**Kamen Rider Striker**_- only my alter ego requires my permission to use, you cannot use me in your writing.

New Evil- A New Rider By SoulRanger

Dale Speer was walking the streets of Seattle, Washington. He just moved there because he wanted to escape his family, and needed a change of scenery.

Dale was already established as a website designer of top caliber, one of the best. He built his own business website and had clients all over the country. But this was the first time he has moved to a major city- and he was happy for that.

Dale had a lot displayed on his websites about him- but he also had a secret that he kept in his coat pocket at all times. Some friends in Japan had sent him a device saying he would know when it would be needed... it was a buckle without a belt, but he instantly knew what it was when he got it. It was a Driver that took different forms on Japanese Television in a particular genre of series... the sub-genre known as **Kamen Rider**. This driver took the form of a red oval with 3 buttons up top and a black button in the middle

What Dale didn't expect would be to use it in this city- against a form of evil most Americans wouldn't even expect.

In a basement of a high rise office building was a lavishly decorated area... if you were evil. It was here that an evil organization called home- _NeoShocker_, bent on bringing the U.S. under their rule. At the moment, a scientist and a newly formed monster was in the center of the room.

"Go to the surface and wreak all manner of havoc on the people," the scientist, shrouded in darkness, told the monster... and the monster did just that.

* * *

Dale was walking Downtown when the monster appeared and began tearing into buildings with energy beams, killing people and destroying the landscape. He then knew that it was time.

"Hey, you monster," he said to it, "did you know that's wrong for you to do?" "So what you going to do about it?" he replied, "I don't think you can stop me."

Dale then reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the buckle and centered it on his waist- and the belt instantly formed. "I think this says otherwise," he replied- and the monster was surprised at it. Pushing the 2nd. button in the top, the Driver called out "READY!" and Dale then said one word most of Seattle didn't expect to be said in their city... "_**HENSHIN!**_" before pushing the center button.

A bodysuit of leather then replaced his clothes, then armor components appeared on the bodysuit and finally the helmet- black leather with a silver and red facemask- appeared over his face. "Time for you to be stricken down," Dale said from behind the helmet- and he then ran to the monster.

The monster fired his eye beams to try to take the hero down- and all Dale did was do a feet-first baseball slide to knock him off of his own feet. Back on his own feet again, Dale then launched into a series of karate kicks and strikes that battered the monster. "Time to finish this," he said- and as he blocked and punched the monster 3 different times, he punched the 3 buttons on the top of the Driver in reverse order. After pushing the 1 button, he then said, "**Rider Punch**!" and then pushed the center black button, the same voice said, "RIDER PUNCH!" and Dale launched himself towards the monster and punched him, his fist blazing with energy- and the monster imploded, restoring the damage he did at first.

The people were applauding him as he jumped back to his home. Stepping inside before pushing the black center button to detransform, Dale smiled... now he knew why he moved to Seattle- and it would be a great opportunity for him to be a favorite hero of his.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE- I know, rather short for an origin story especially for a Kamen Rider. I promise you, the next story will be better. Send comments to me via my profile e-mail, and I will respond to them._


End file.
